Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining
by IChiTa WiYa
Summary: " Aku akan ada untukku dan kau akan ada untukku! Kita saling membantu ! Kalau kau ada masalah, beritahu aku!"   Itulah hubungan dari Russia dan China ini.


**Ada yang rekues saya membuat fic RoChu. Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu jago membuatnya tetapi... mohon kritiknya.**

**Maaf kalau ada mistypes...**

**mungkin OOC ?**

**Idenya baru muncul mendadak jadi ditulis juga mendadak... :P  
**

* * *

_Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining..._

Baru kali ini sang negara terbesar di dunia terpaku melihat tangannya sendiri. Merah ? Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini ? Mengapa bisa tidak mengingatnya? _Ah ? Di mana aku ?_ Ia bingung melihat area sekitarnya, padahal ia tahu ia berada di jantung kotanya, yang salah dengannya? _Sesuatu ada yang berbeda... sangat berbeda dari biasanya..._

_Merah ?_ Selama ini dia memang merah ? Jarinya yang selalu membeku di bawah sarung tangan kulitnya. Sesuatu ada yang salah... benar-benar salah.. tetapi... _Apa yang salah ? Apa salahnya?_

_Semua orang mulai menjauhinya? Ah ? Dia mulai menjauhi dirinya sendiri? Kenapa?_ Russia mulai tertunduk dengan pertanyaan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Bingung... ia bingung sekali. Wajahnya ditutup oleh rambut dan tangannya. Mungkin ia menahan tangisan...mungkin ia hanya ingin melakukannya, hanya ingin menangis meraung-raung seperti waktu itu. Seperti anak kecil lagi. Apapun yang ia lakukan... setidaknya tidak ada yang melihatnya.

_Duk!_

_" Aiya! Sakit! Eh ? Bahasa Rusianya apa? Mana saya mengerti begituan ? "_Suara yang tidak asing terdengar darinya. Suara yang menyenangkan, lantang,selalu positif bagaikan penjual-penjual di toko-toko. Suara itu ?

"China? " Russia mencoba melirik sosok yang menimpanya mulai tersenyum.

"Eh? Russia! " dengan kagetnya mendadak China dipeluknya." oi!..Oi! Jangan mendadak begini! " China dengan enggannya mencoba mendorong Russia tetapi pastinya jauh dibawah sang Russia yang besar.

* * *

"Kenapa China-ku yang tersayang ada di sini? " Russia dan China akhirnya duduk di depan rumah Russia yang terletak memang dekat dari sana. Ia memasang kembali senyumannya yang lebar dan sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Setidaknya ia senang China ada di sekali tentunya...

China tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan besar yang tersebut terbuat dari kertas berwarna coklat. Russia membukanya dan menemukan beberapa bakpau dan mantau hangat di dalamnya."I-Ini..."

"Untukmu! " China memalingkan muka.

Russia tersenyum pelan dan kembali sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"G-Gyah! Jangan begitu! Aku jadi takut! " Lagi-lagi China mendorong Russia menjauh. "Uuuh! Kamu jangan kekanak-kanakan begitu! adik aku udah banyak! Jangan ada tambah satu beruang lagi dong! " China kesal. tentunya hanya dilihat sebagai keimutan lainnya oleh Russia." Ha~ China imut,da~ " Russia tertawa.

" Aku NGGA IMUT!" China marah lagi. Tambah imut saja.

China akhirnya terdiam lagi. " aku berantem lagi sama Nihon, si Korea juga, lalu Hong Kong juga ngerjain aku pake petasan. Aku sebel. Tadinya aku mau membuatkan mereka bakpau lagi! Jadi nggga jadi gara-gara sebel..."ia mulai bercerita.

Russia melihat gumpalan bakpau yang pastinya terlalu banyak ( bahkan untuknya) untuk dimakan sendiri. " Da~ Jadi ini untuk adikmu ? " Russia bertanya dengan polosnya.

" Untukmu saja... aku ngga mau kasih ke mereka..." China menjawab dengan datar.

Russia tersenyum. " tidak apa-apa~ Kadang mereka mengesalkan tetapi pasti China juga saying mereka,kan ? "

"Iya" Jawabnya pelan.

"...tapi lebih saying aku~ " Russia menambahkan.

"I-Iya..." China menjawab dengan kurang keyakinan. Russia hendak memeluknya lagi tetapi China sudah menjaga jarak duluan.

Russia mendesah. " Kadang aku juga berpikir temanku mungkin tidak menyukaiku..."

"Loh? Masa?" China bertanya-tanya.

" Kadang... tetapi mungkin hanya mimpi! Iya,kan ? " Russia tersenyum lagi. China mengusap kepala Russia. " Aku suka kamu! Tenang saja! " China tersenyum.

Russia tersenyum lagi. " Aku juga sayang banget dengan China~ "

* * *

"Huǐ néng zài zhōu, yì néng fù zhōu.." China mendadak berkata saat memakan bakpaunya bersama dengan Russia.

"Eh ? Apa itu,da ? " Russia tersenyum. Ia tidak memakan bakpaunya, hanya melihat China yang imut memakannya.

" ...Kadang kita mempunyai teman, mungkin dia bisa membantu kita, tetapi dia juga mungkin menjatuhkan kita. Seperti pisau , bisa untuk memotong tetapi juga bisa terpotong..." China menjelaskan.

"Da~ Untung aku pake pipa, bukan memakai pisau~ " Russia tertawa.

China bangkit dari tempat duduknya. " Udahlah! Percuma berbicara serius pada kamu! Dikira main-main! " Wajah China memerah.

Russia kembali mengambil kesempatan dan memeluk China. " Tenang~ Russia akan menjaga China. Russia tidak akan memotong China. Karena China milik Russia, Russia akan selalu menjaga Russia, oke? Jadi jika adik-adik China menganggu , Russia bantu hukum,da~? "

"Eh... ngga jadi deh! Takut aku ! Nanti adikku dihukum Russia pada mati semua deh..." China gugup. Russia hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya dia serius.

" Yah sudah! kebalikannya! Kalau kau ada masalah! Hubungi aku oke! China melempar kantung bakpaunya ke Russia. "Makan itu juga! Lain kali kita bertemu lagi! " China berlari melambaikan tangannya. " Jangan sampai sakit! Jangan sampai lupa ke toilet sebelum tidur! Eh, tunggu! Kau bukan adikku! Lakukan itu sendiri ya! Jangan ganggu aku di rumah! Eh, tapi tidak apa-apa! Kalau ada masalah beritahu aku! "

"Ingat ya! Masalah, hubungi aku!"suara China terdengar menggaung di telinga Russia.

Russia tersenyum seraya melambai_. Tenang saja China-ku tersayang~ Kau baru saja membantu menghilangkan masalahku~ Baik kau tahu atau tidak,da~ Kau sedih aku ada untukmu dan sebaliknya~Aku sangat sayang denganmu~  
_

_

* * *

_

**Sekali lagi~ maaf mistypes~ saya penulis yang lambat ;w;**_  
_


End file.
